


Art Post: Three Assholes, Two TARDISes, and a Dalek Walk into a Bar

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cap-IM Big Bang 2019, Fanart, Gen, PEN, Pencil, TARDIS - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Era, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Art for athletiger's wonderful Cap-IM 2019 Big Bang DW/Marvel crossover fic!Fic summary:It’s only natural that Tony’s curiosity was piqued when a blue police call box appeared right in the heart of MIT. For one, Tony had never seen cops use a police call box before. He wasn’t even sure that anyone here even knew what a police call box is – he for sure didn’t, but he wanted to find out.The secrets were bigger on the inside, after all.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	Art Post: Three Assholes, Two TARDISes, and a Dalek Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Assholes, Two TARDISes, and a Dalek Walk into a Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480862) by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger), [zappedbysnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow). 



> I am so glad to have claimed [ ath's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019_Cap_Ironman_Big_Bang/works/21480862) and worked alongside her and snow, who's the other very talented artist that makes up team Kilo this year 💜💜 I am very much looking forward to seeing what the next installment in this 'verse brings!
> 
> Please excuse the lack of Steve and head over to zappedbysnow's [INCREDIBLE ARTWORKS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523093), where you can see MIT!Tony and Steve in all their glory.

* * *


End file.
